


Double Date

by Lady_Kit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-canon happy ending, Sexual Humor, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Adora and Catra (mostly Adora) invite Hordak and Entrapta to have dinner at their house.Not one of them possesses an ounce of social grace, but somehow, they have a good time anyway.
Relationships: Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 920





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> People kept talking about the possibility of a Catradora & Entrapdak double date and I couldn’t resist.

“So. Adora wants me to invite you and Entrapta to dinner. Or something.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the communicator. “Why?”

“I don’t know! She said it was a—“ Catra rubbed the back of her neck, starting to pace. “—a ‘double date’ or something. Just say ‘no’ and I can tell her I asked, and you and Entrapta can go back to your experiments or whatever.”

“Entrapta and I are not ‘dating’.”

“Oh for—“ She growled. “Hordak, by everyone else’s definition, you two are practically married. So is that a no?”

“That depends.”

“On what?!”

“Will there be tiny food? Entrapta will not eat normal sized food. It makes her uncomfortable.”

“You are so whipped, I hope you’re at least getting laid.”

“I see. Wanting to ensure my partner is comfortable and happy makes me ‘whipped’. Please send Adora my condolences. Dating you must be a delight.”

“Take that back!”

“Prove me wrong.”

“You—! Ugh! Listen up, you and Entrapta are coming to dinner, and you’ll see that we are ten times as happy as you are!”

“Are you sure about that? I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in your own home.”

“Seven o’clock tomorrow—be there or admit that you two aren’t as happy as we are!”

“I will speak to Entrapta and let you know if we’re available.”

“So you admit it!”

He huffed, ears folding back. “I admit that we have various time-sensitive experiments that are more important than your pride. Besides, it’s not even a competition. I will let you know if we’re available.”

The communicator clicked off and Catra stalked from the room, tossing it at Adora as she walked past. Adora watched her with an upraised brow. “So...that went...well?”

Catra huffed, then smoothed back her hair. “They’ll be here. And they’ll see that we’re way happier together than they are.”

“I, uh. I think you’re missing the point of a double date.”

“It’s not about shoving your happiness in the other couple’s face?”

Adora looked at the communicator, then back at Catra. “You know, I think I’m just gonna message Entrapta? Real quick. Just, uh...wait here.”

-

There was a knock on the door. “Is that Hordak and Entrapta?”

“Did you invite more than one former dictator and his mad scientist to dinner?”

Adora looked at Catra and sighed as she walked toward the door. “Be nice. Hordak’s been working hard to rebuild everything the Horde destroyed, and Entrapta is...Entrapta.” She put on a smile as she opened the door. “Hi—!”

Entrapta ducked around her, immediately oohing and awing over every nicknack and piece of furniture. Catra gave Adora a look before returning to the kitchen. “Um.” Adora turned back to the doorway, where Hordak stood politely on the doorstep. “Hi! I’m glad you could make it. Uh. What‘s that?”

He held out what seemed to be a rock covered in moss. “I am told that it is customary to present your host with a token of gratitude when attending events like this.”

“Um. Thank you?”

“I believe flowers or alcohol are more traditional, but this seemed more appropriate.”

“I. Oh. That’s...um? Can I ask...what is it?”

“It is a lichen—an organism comprising of a mutualistic symbiosis between fungi and, in this case, cyanobacteria.”

Adora’s smile was earnest but hesitant. “Oh. That’s. So nice!”

Entrapta appeared at her elbow. “You can propagate this sample, if you want! Or just mist it occasionally, and it’ll be fine as-is.”

“It does require sunlight,” Hordak added.

“Great.” Catra came to stand beside her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. “You brought us the world’s most boring pet. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Entrapta said.

Hordak crossed his arms. “You should be grateful _I_ chose the gift, Catra.”

“I still think one of the pookas would have been better. They’re so cute—and not boring at all!” At Adora’s alarmed expression, Entrapta added, “They’re not as bite-y now that they’ve been removed from the influence of the defective tech.”

“Be that as it may, I believe the lichen is more romantic,” Hordak said placidly. 

“Yeah...and it’s cute too, I guess. Ooh! You have fizzy drinks!” Entrapta bounded back toward the dinner table, pouring herself a drink.

Catra looked between them, then rolled her eyes. “You two deserve each other.”

“I‘m flattered you think so,” Hordak said. He looked at Adora. “May I enter?”

“Oh, right! Of course!” She stepped to the side, mentally repressing every ghost story she’d ever heard about certain beings needing permission before entering your home. Lord Hordak was not a vampire. Lord Hordak was not a vampire. Hordak was not—

“Boo.”

Adora inhaled sharply, glaring at her girlfriend. “Catra,” she said through grit teeth.

Catra just touched Adora’s chest, flicking her nose affectionately when Adora looked down automatically. “You’re too easy.”

Adora glanced at their guests—who seemed busy enough; Hordak was holding out a hand to accept Entrapta’s cloak—and leaned close to Catra. “Not that easy. Play nice, or you’re not getting any.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Catra groaned softly, glancing at Entrapta and Hordak to make sure they hadn’t heard. Her ears folded back and she sighed. “Fine.” She strolled over to the two, snatching their cloaks without a word and leaving to hang them up.

Adora shook her head and smiled affectionately. Though, she faltered when she saw Hordak’s expression. His ears were folded back, and his eyes narrowed. “Uh, something...wrong?” Already?

He shook his head. “No. But I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“The candles, the wine, the...intimate atmosphere. These are traditional aspects of a dinner date?”

“Well. I mean—a date can really be whatever you want it to be.” Guessing that he was trying to figure out how to court Entrapta like an Etherian—which was ridiculous, since she clearly wanted _him_ (and maybe Darla)—Adora said pointedly, “Like...I don’t know. Building robots together. Or something. But, yeah, this is the traditional set-up for a dinner date.”

“I see.” His frown deepened.

“Hordak?” Entrapta put a hand on his arm. “What is it?”

“Nothing important. I’m just realizing I may have grievously misread some of the private meetings I had with King Scorpio.”

Catra, just returning to the room, snorted and bent over laughing, while Adora froze. “You—“ Catra snickered. “—You dated Scorpia’s grandad?”

“Not intentionally.”

Entrapta frowned. “He wasn’t your lab partner, though, right?”

Hordak’s features softened, and the corner of his mouth just barely twitched upward. “No. You are my first. And only.” 

The look they exchanged made Adora grin. This was definitely a good idea. The best!

-

This was a mistake. A horrible mistake. 

“The way her ears move is just so cute!” Adora said, leaning close to Entrapta. 

“Yes! His ears do that too! It’s so adorable, I just wanna pinch them!”

Hordak looked at Catra, who was just as on-edge as he. Her hair stood on end, and she gripped the edge of the table, as if ready to flip it and make her escape. “And the way she purrs? It’s the best.”

“Ooh! Catra purrs? Hordak purrs too!”

Catra made a sound like she was swallowing a scream. Hordak’s eyes widened. “Entrapta. That. That is—that data—that was private!”

Catra lowered her head, running her fingers through her hair, behind her ears. “I. Did not. Need to know that. Ever.”

Entrapta frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything inappropriate. It’s just nice to have a shared interest with Adora.”

“Shared interest?”

“How cute our partners are.”

His ears flattened, but the sight only made Adora grin. He resisted the urge to cover his ears, instead trying to keep them perfectly still. “I am glad you are...bonding,” he finally said. He knew Entrapta sometimes had difficulty connecting with her Etherian friends, and he didn’t want her to feel bad for doing so, even if he was uncomfortable to find himself the topic of conversation. 

“I’m not,” Catra muttered, head buried under her crossed arms. “Can we talk about something else? Anything else. I don’t need to know any more weird facts about Hordak’s anatomy or what, exactly, you two get up to in the lab or the sanctum or whatever you’re calling it these days.”

Entrapta opened her mouth, but Hordak said, quickly, “I would also like to keep the results of certain studies...private.”

Catra glared at him. “What did I just say!? I don’t want to know about it! I don’t even want to think about it!”

He frowned, crossing his arms. “Oh? Yesterday when we spoke, I recall you expressed some concern as to whether or not I was ‘getting laid’.”

“I wasn’t serious!”

He shook his head, but Adora was laughing. He eyed her, not sure what she was laughing at, but he couldn’t see any malice in her expression. Her shoulders were relaxed and the corners of her eyes crinkled in genuine joy. “Did you really say that?” she asked her girlfriend through her giggling. 

“Not like that! He’s twisting my words!”

“I can provide an exact quote, if you prefer.”

“No, I do not ‘prefer’!” she snapped.

Beside him, Entrapta was happily watching the rapid-fire exchange and eating the tiny foods she’d been provided. He had no doubt that she was making mental notes to record her observations later. Under the table, he held his hand palm-up, brushing his thumb against Entrapta’s hand—it was an offer, one she was free to ignore if she wasn’t in the mood for handholding. She smiled at him, and her hand closed around his. “In that case, what would you like to talk about, Catra?”

“Literally anything else.”

“Oh! Do you want to hear about our findings from our stay on Beast Island?” Entrapta asked. 

Catra looked at Adora, eyes wide and pleading. Under the table, Hordak squeezed Entrapta’s hand gently, and she squeezed back, her grip tight. Warmth flooded him. “Why don’t we have dessert?” Adora suggested. She went to the kitchen and returned with a tray of numerous small cupcakes in various flavors, each arranged in a group of four.

Entrapta leaned close for a better look. “Oh! They’re so cute! Look!” She grabbed one off the tray with her hair and held it up to Hordak for inspection. “It’s a little purple spider!” He eyed it, nodding as he saw the candies meant to represent the head and abdomen and the contrasting frosting meant to represent the legs. Compared to Entrapta’s personal baker, the effect was rudimentary, but recognizable nonetheless. 

“Catra made them,” Adora said, hands on her hips as she looked at her girlfriend with pride. “She’s taken up baking as a hobby.”

Hordak glanced at his former second-in-command. She crossed her arms and looked away. “Yeah, whatever. They’re not great or anything. But it’s a good recipe. They should be okay.”

Adora looked like she was going to say something, but Entrapta beat her to it. “Are you kidding? These are great!” She’d already grabbed one quartet and was marveling over them. “I love the decorations! Aw! It’s us!!” She pushed two cupcakes close together, and Hordak leaned over her shoulder to see. She’d already shown him the spider, but he was surprised to see a little black bat on top of the other cupcake. He was less surprised when he saw the other cupcakes were decorated with a shining sword and a cat’s face. He looked across the table at Catra, who just folded her ears back and refused to meet his gaze. 

“Ooh! Look at the color!” She cut open her four cupcakes, revealing that each had a different color and flavor. “You have to tell me what you did!” 

Catra crossed her arms and shrugged, ears still down. She was watching them carefully, though, and Entrapta’s earnestness seemed to embolden her. “It wasn’t hard or anything. You just. Follow the recipe.”

“She spent all day on them.”

“Adora!” she hissed.

Hordak picked one up with his claws—the spider, of course. “The color is especially interesting. How did you manage to get this shade of purple?”

Her ears flicked. “It’s...it’s blueberries. They come out purple like that. And the—“ Her claws flexed on the edge of the table. “—the frosting is lemon. It’s a good combo. I mean. I guess.”

He nodded. “It looks appealing.”

Her eyes widened and her ears perked, then she settled back into her sullen expression. “Whatever.”

“These taste amazing!” Entrapta said, eyes wide and smile broad. 

Catra eyed her suspiciously. “Yeah?”

“Yes, definitely!”

“Thanks. I guess.” But Catra’s features relaxed into a subtle smile. “I’m...I’m glad you like them.”

“I’m glad you made them!” Entrapta said, already grabbing another cupcake. 

Adora beamed at them both, planting a hand on Catra’s shoulder and squeezing briefly before she sat down. She turned to Hordak, then, and their gazes met. She was still smiling proudly, and something in him warmed. 

Decades ago, when he rescued that baby from the empty plains, he’d have never guessed that they’d one day find themselves here. He smiled a little, amazed at how far he’d come—and how much that child had grown, how much she’d done for him and the backwater world he’d begrudgingly come to love, in no small part due to the woman at his side.

“Thank you,” he told Adora later that night, as they prepared to go. “This was an excellent idea.”

“I’m glad you guys came!” she said, looking between them.

“We should do this again.”

“Absolutely!” Entrapta said, “Next time, you can come to Dryl—or maybe Beast Island. It’s really pretty now. Or maybe—? Space! We have a working portal! And Darla! We could go anywhere!”

“Indeed,” Hordak agreed, amused by the trepidation on Adora’s and Catra’s faces. “Let us know when you are available, and we will be happy to host you. Wherever you prefer.” They relaxed a little, knowing they would at least be able to choose the location. 

“Should we bring a lichen?” Catra asked sardonically.

“That is unnecessary.” He looked at Adora. “You have done enough for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing @clowmaster on Tumblr has drawn a comic based on this fic. Their artwork is incredible and you have got to see it. (I especially love the way they draw Hordak. He’s my fav, and they portrayed him perfectly.)
> 
> [LINK HERE.](https://clowmaster.tumblr.com/post/620307799027613696/well-this-took-on-a-life-of-its-own-less-a-comic#_=_)


End file.
